


On A Razor's Edge

by Darker_Side, x_Luniana_x



Series: When Naughty Minds Collide [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #weallneedsomeDevildick, Big Bang, Bold Detective, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is merciless, Collaboration, F/M, Lucifer suffers "Wankstinence", Lucifer takes what he wants, Out of Body Experiences, Payback, Porn, Smut, Smutty humor, Stay, Surprises, can't stop won't stop, good devil, oh boy does she know, questioning ones sanity, she sees the light, testing the limits, the devil keeps his promises, the devil likes it messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: This is the second part in a series of collabs between two very eager, naughty people. We cannot apologize for what will happen when we come together and let our dirty minds collide. We can only hope you'll groan along with us, hopefully laugh and cry a little, too ;)





	On A Razor's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe has a plan.  
> Let's see how that goes ;)
> 
> Un-beta'd, so be kind  
> :p

The elevator doors opened with a soft ping, ringing shortly through his penthouse. His jacket leisurely draped over his right shoulder, Lucifer strode inside with a sigh, his mind yearning for a bottle of top shelf scotch. He poured himself a generous glass after setting his jacket on the bar. Turning, glass in hand, he spotted a small, white card on top of his piano. He smiled as he walked towards it, seeing his name scrolled on the top in her handwriting. As he picked up the card, he noticed a black tie beneath it. Intrigued he folded open the small note. 

 

_ Take the tie into the bedroom. Get undressed, blindfold yourself, and then sit on the bed. Once you have assumed the position, clap your hands three times. I'll be with you shortly.  _

_ \- Chloe _

 

He felt the tiniest tremble in his hand holding the card and his breath caught in a sudden shuddering gasp. She had prepared something for him, obviously something bedroom related, and his body immediately reacted with a stir in his groin. Biting his lip, he took the items along with him, eyes scanning his apartment on his way to his spacious bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing appeared to be  _ prepared  _ in any way. Nothing had stuck out except the items on his piano.

 

His bed was made as usual, the golden satin sheets he had put on just a day before were neatly tucked in at the edges of the mattress. Downing his scotch he put the glass on his nightstand and placed the card next to it. He threw the tie onto the sheets and began unbutton his vest followed by his shirt, all the while thinking of what his Detective could have planned for him.

 

The last two weeks had been horribly straining for him. Chloe had been busy with an undercover operation and no matter how hard he had tried to convince her to let him join in, she made clear that in this case it was simply not an option to have him on board. He was forced to stay put and merely receive very short text messages that left him even more frustrated as he couldn’t even get her involved in a bit of sexting. He had been utterly horny  since the moment she had left, longing to bury himself into her deliciously tight cavern of pure intoxication and fucking them both from one height to the next. Ever since they had taken the step of fully committing into a relationship, he had never had the need to lay a hand on himself as Chloe was giving him all the attention and pleasure he longed for. She truly was remarkable. And now, she was finally back. 

 

Sighing longingly with the thought of her lips melting against his own and his hands gripping possessively into her flesh, he brushed off his vest and shirt while slipping out of his shoes. Socks quickly followed and landed carelessly on top of the pile of expensive clothing, before he finally gave his throbbing erection space to breathe and removed his pants and boxer-briefs. He wondered if his Detective had been watching, since she had to be somewhere nearby to hear the clapps he was ordered to perform.

 

His dark eyes curiously travelled back over to the card on the nightstand and further to his attached bathroom. The door was closed, but he could see the small seam of light shining from beneath. She was inside. He imagined if perhaps she had gone through the delicate lingerie he had bought for her months ago. Especially the black one with half see-through lace ending just above her cute little navel. 

 

Inhaling another shuddering breath, he grabbed the tie from his bed and sat down on its edge. Before his mind was running another marathon further down the road of divine imagination, he fumbled the tie around his head, covering up his eyes and effectively turning his surrounding pitch black. With his cock standing tall and his mouth watering in anticipation of tasting her, he clapped three times and waited. And waited some more. He was growing slightly impatient. Just when he was about to call out to her, he heard the bathroom door open, signalling her approach. He wanted to say something, a smart quip and hello, but he decided to stay quiet, enjoying the sexual tension he already felt lingering in the air.

She was so slight on her feet, he could barely hear her, but he could smell her perfume. The intoxicating combination of patchouli and warm, spiced vanilla invaded his senses, and it was the first time the muscles along his shoulders had relaxed in weeks. His head rolled back as he took another deep breath, her scent only growing stronger. He was both relaxed and highly aroused, the anticipation of finally having her after their time apart was building delicious tension inside him. 

 

His running thoughts muted his hearing and before he knew it, she was whispering into his ear. "I've missed you," she stated, her breath warm and soft against his face. He felt her hair tickle his chest as she switched to the other ear. "Have you missed me?" An uncontrollable chill shot down his spine, forcing his shoulders to shrug up in an erotic twitch. He tilted his head to the side, biting his bottom lip subconsciously as he exhaled in a short gasp. Chloe licked her lips at the site in front of her, his reaction even better than she had imagined. 

 

“Yes…” he answered in a light breath, his hands digging into the sheets next to his thighs. "I could show you just how much," he suggested, his face following the sounds of her movements as she stood back and paced in front of him. 

 

"No," she expressed, stopping in front of him again. "I want you to tell me," she ordered, lifting her hand to run her fingers along his scalp. She earned a deep groan from him, his lips parting as she pulled his hair in a quick tug. "I want you to tell me everything you want to do to me right now." He flexed his legs at her words, bouncing on the bed as he did. Chloe tugged his hair again before stepping back, smug grin on her pretty lips. 

 

“I want to do all kinds of naughty things to your delicate body. Run my tongue through your lovely pink folds and make you scream from the pleasure flooding your senses.” He paused, hearing the soft rustle of clothing, but it stopped after just a few seconds. If she had been wearing clothes, she hadn't been wearing much. He took a controlled breath, biting his lip to refocus. “I want to claim your body as mine, remove whatever stains are left from the past weeks off your skin, fuck you until you’re passing out beneath me and I have you drenched in both of our arousal and sweat.”

 

"More," she demanded in a breathy moan, bringing her index finger up to her mouth to bite the tip. 

 

The knuckles of his fingers turned white from the force of him gripping the sheets, trying to compose himself and follow her orders, instead of his primal urge to reach out and take everything he wanted. “I want to grab you, throw you onto the bed and taint your body and soul with every ounce of sinful desire I can offer you. I want to make you beg for me to fuck you harder, to grip onto your silken skin and leave marks on it for everyone to see.” He swallowed thickly, feeling his cock twitch and harden, and continued with a low, hoarse voice, “I want to give you a true ride with the Devil, where you will question your sanity, because what I will make you feel like is not from this word.”

 

He heard her groan from the side, and he cocked his head in her direction. His shaft reacted to her sound, jumping in his lap in a desperate plea for attention. He could hear the sound of skin rubbing skin, and he hoped she was running her hands over her body to his confession. 

 

"Shall I continue, Detective?" He asked, his voice a throaty mix of desperation and fire. 

 

"Yes," she whimpered, this time from his other side. He quickly turned his head towards the movement, clenching his jaw in need. 

 

"I want to trail my lips down your body, kissing your neck, your shoulders, your breasts, your stomach, and scrape my teeth over your hips." he could hear her inhale sharply before a familiar, barely audible wet sound came from in front of him. His mouth instantly watered. “Are you touching yourself, Detective?”

 

Without saying a word, she reached out and grabbed his wrist with damp fingers, guiding his hand between her thighs. They groaned together when his fingers made contact with her dripping folds, his head falling forward in strain. 

 

"What next?" She gasped, sliding his hand back and forth over her, letting her arousal coat his fingers. 

 

Lucifer cleared his throat, debating whether to turn his head towards hers or seek out the scent of her on the other end of his arm. "I would slide my tongue through those wet lips of yours, just like that," he suggested as she kept the pace with his hand. "Drink up all that intoxicating essence you so generously give." His mouth fell open as he felt her entrance tighten against the pad of his middle finger. He was sure he would prove the validity of spontaneous combustion at any point. 

 

Her free hand reached up to her left breast, tightly squeezing and massaging as she held him against her southern gates. "You want a taste?" She asked in a playful whisper, stopping his hand as she waited for his reply.

 

"Yes, please," he groaned, turning his head up towards the direction of her voice. With him sitting, her head was slightly above his, and the way he looked up at her, eyes covered and mouth parted, made her pupils dilate even more. 

 

"Me first," she told him in a seductive whisper, lifting his hand by his wrist and licking a long line over his first finger. She moaned for him as she tasted herself on his digit. She watched his tongue snake out and run along his bottom lip, his jaw tensing in anticipation. She gave his finger one last small lick before bringing his middle finger to his lips. 

 

He didn’t hesitate and quickly lapped out with his tongue, dipping his head forward and sucking his finger into his mouth, savouring every drop of her she gave him. Moaning around his finger at the taste of her sweet nektar, he reached out his free hand towards her. Letting his glistening finger glide from his lips, he took in a sharp breath, his tongue staying out, as if holding her arousal on it. He leaned forward, hoping she would take mercy and meet him halfway. 

 

And how could she not? With his tongue out, her wetness an invisible shine on the muscle, she met his lips with hers, her open mouth accepting his tongue's invasion. Sighing and moaning in momentary surrender, she danced along with him, scraping off her remains and savouring the taste mixed with him. Sucking his tongue into her mouth she took his hand and put it back between her thighs. She felt his lips curl up as he immediately went to work on her clit.

 

"Make me cum like this, Lucifer," she whispered against his jaw, moving to straddle his spread legs so that she was balancing her thighs on his knees. The open space between their legs gave his hand plenty of access, and his free hand went straight to her ass to help support her position. "I might just let you taste what you've done after." 

 

“Please…” he pleaded in a hot breath, head falling forward to rest against the crook of her neck. He groaned at the realization of her fluids already dripping and running down her inner thighs. Effortlessly he could slip two fingers back inside, her walls stretching nicely around his digits, slowly thrusting a few times. “Fuck, you’re so wet, I bet I could bury my hole hand inside of you.”

 

Hands running into his dark tresses again, she made a mess of his styled hair, roughly pulling a fistful of it with a groan at his words and fingers working their magic. “Try it.” she moaned against his ear, his fingers not only feeling fantastic inside her, but also creating delicious sounds from her wetness that turned her on even more. He tilted his head, using the proximity she offered to him and placed open mouthed kisses against the side of her neck, licking and tasting her skin as he easily pressed in a third finger with his next thrust. Curling them all together, he pressed against the rough, spongy spot right past her entrance, moaning as he felt her flutter around him.

 

Her hips bucked forward as she gasped, her hold in his dark strands tightening as she neared her summit. He knew he would not be able to get his entire hand inside her deliciously tight heat, but one more finger would go. He changed the angle of his hand, twisting inside her as he squeezed his fourth finger in with the others. He felt her whole body tense, and he knew she was at her limit. His hand was no easy feat, as was the curse of having large hands, but she took four fingers and knuckles expertly. He could tell she enjoyed the heavy pressure, not even needing to move much to stimulate all her spots. 

 

He wished he could see the expression on her face, but he wished to be able to see half his hand buried in her tight heat even more. He shifted his thumb to be able to rub her clit, her lips spread wide over his bottom knuckles. She cried out and pulled his face harder against her neck, pushing her head into the side of his. Whimpering against his ear, she felt his ragged, trembling breath and couldn’t help but feel the need to continue to tease him once again. “It’s a shame you can’t see how hot it looks with my pussy stretched all over your fingers.”

 

Jaw flexing, Lucifer’s chest vibrated from another frustrated and longing moan, his body feeling like a furnace straight out of hell. He lifted his head a few inches, just enough to place his lips against her earlobe, his desire to see her at the brink of tearing him apart. “Chloe…” he moaned her name in desperate need, “Please… let me see. A short glimpse is enough. Anything…”

 

She knew she was cruel and wicked to him. But she also knew exactly where she was going with this little torture of hers. When they were intimate with each other, they weren’t only walking on razor’s edge concerning their ride to orgasms. They were also tickling Lucifer’s Devilish side to come out and play. Only, that this devilish side was greedy, raw and didn’t care so much about what havok it caused on its way to  sexual salvation. So Chloe was careful to push him, nudging him closer to his lustful, all-consuming abyss, without making him run truly mad.

 

She was close and needed not much more than a few thrusts, but found one additional origin of pleasure she wanted and needed. Carefully she slipped her hands to his face, moving it so that it was directly beneath hers. She pushed the tie up on his forehead, releasing his eyes from the darkness and granting him sight. It was the combination of what he did with his fingers and his reaction to seeing her that made her fall into a cascade of lewd moans and quivers.

 

Blinking a few times to adjust to the situation, he gazed back up at her with wide, dark orbs, blown with desire and endless adoration. His head dipped down, taking in the sight of his hand buried to the curve of his thumb deep inside her wet holy grale. Lips parted, he let out a mix of an approving  groan and a delusional sob, as if the sight was causing him too much happiness to bear. Rolling his head back into his neck, he turned his eyes back to watch her, his fingers pumping and curling with slick, soggy sounds of his ministrations. She cried out for him, head falling back, her hands clutching onto his strong shoulders for support as he pushed her body and mind over the edge into her orgasmic delirium.

 

Leaning back into her neck, he accompanied her climax with hot, wet kisses and licks along her stretched neck, and letting her ride out her waves until she was sagging against him, panting. Biting on his lips, he carefully removed his hand from her tightness and brought the glistening fingers in between their faces. “You’re absolutely magnificent, love.” He watched her lips rise to a coy smile and observed in fascination as she brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking them in and licking them clean one after another.

 

Chloe relished in her own taste and his looks of admiration, loving the way he made her feel like a divine goddess, he would do everything for, with a smile on his face. Having calmed down from her height, she gave a small apogelletic look and brushed the tie back down over his eyes. “I’m not done with you yet.” Hands going back to his shoulders, she roughly pushed him backwards. “Lay down in the middle of the bed. Arms out.”

 

She could see the frustration in the set of his jaw, but he bid her command. He moved to what he imagined to be the center of his spacious bed and let his arms lay out wide. He felt the cool air surrounding his throbbing cock and that small sensation was almost too much at this point. He heard faint rustling around, and he wondered what he dear Detective was up to now. He didn't have to wait too long before he found out: she was wrapping a rope around his wrist. She wrapped five loops before she made the knot, like he had shown her, and attached the other end to the specially made ring on the headboard. She repeated the process on his other wrist, and he gave a very slight tug to test her binding. 

 

"Are you going to be a good Devil and stay like that?" She asked, her tone sultry and deep. They both knew he could get out of that with one or two sharp tugs, but he did enjoy pretending like he couldn't. 

 

Nodding, a cheeky grin slid up his lips. “As long as I  _ can _ .” Chloe couldn't help but smile at him; there was something so spectacular about a being allowing himself to be controlled, even when he could change it in an instant. He allowed her to feel powerful in all the ways a woman should, and that was something she never got from a man. It took the Devil to make Chloe feel powerful, beautiful, and desired. 

 

"That's a good Devil," she teased softly, climbing into the bed and settling between his legs. She watched his chest rise and he took a quick breath. He was already so strung up, she wondered how long it would take before he was begging her for release. 

 

He felt the pressure of her body weighing in between his legs as she settled. He was curious to know what else she had planned to do to him. Instead of asking and possibly even getting a response about what it was, he indulged to be left in the unknown, anticipating the surprise. He first felt her hand on the middle of his left thigh before her lips followed. She planted soft kisses up his leg, stopping at the junction where leg meets hip. His hands were already in fists, and then she let her tongue slide out and add a hint of pressure to the soft skin. A tiny moan formed in his chest and the ropes creaked under his strain. 

 

Her hands wandered up his torso, resting on his sides, fingers lightly tapping against his skin. He was not used to butterfly touches, but Chloe always made it a point to touch him gently from time to time, to remind him he deserved kindness, too. Lucifer, on the other hand, was pretty certain her  _ kindness _ was going to take him to his celestial grave. She drove him completely mad, struggling with loving her more than life itself and wanting to absolutely destroy her with his cock. 

 

"You damn near have me crying out to my Father, Detective," he grunted through clenched teeth as she deliberately ignored his proud member and started licking his other hip. She could see the glistening bead, barely clinging to the head of his cock, and she fought her own urge to lick it off. Slowly, she moved her lips over him, finding the spot where his slacks would hang and pinched his skin between her teeth in a sharp bite. He let out a surprised gasp before groaning deeply. She watched the muscles in his arms flex at his bindings, but he did not pull on them. With reactions like these, she would stay away from his cock until he was panting and wrecked. 

 

His cock and balls were beyond sensitive. He had held back from pleasuring himself for two weeks - which he had found to be an absolutely terrifying experience - the result being his sack filled to the brim and painfully tight. He hadn’t told her about his jerking abstinence, but figured she was well aware by now exactly how  _ ready  _ he was. Biting his lip to the point almost breaking skin, he reluctantly released another groan when he felt the tip of her tongue trace down the V of his hip. 

 

She breathed hottly against his sensitive skin, smirking at the sight of his cock twitching against his stomach. Avoiding the very appetising equipment, she licked down the side of his crotch and lightly brushed over his bulging sack. His reaction was breathtakingly beautiful; mouth open and raised towards the ceiling, abs contracting under heated flesh.

 

With a deep growl, teeth clenched together tightly, he threw his head back, arching up towards her, before his hips buckled in a needy jerk to get some sort of friction. Aroused from the force of his reaction, she let out an equally sexual moan against his balls, sending vibrations through him, that made him curse and growl even louder. He was losing it and they both knew it. It was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. His body a mixture of hard and soft planes and valleys, the ropes attached to his wrists just barely holding under his pull, and his headboard bending forward from the force he was hardly exerting. All that raw power, right under her hands and lips, and it was hers alone. 

 

She crawled up his body, making sure to avoid touching his cock, and kissed each ab muscle individually, licking the middle line up to his chest. He was a writhing animal under her, and his face was teetering between pleasure and frustration. She straddled his ribs, her wet flesh making contact with his skin and he licked his lips at the feel. She leaned down and attacked his neck the way that drove him crazy: licking and scraping her teeth, the occasional bite. He responded exactly how she hoped, bending his knees behind her, his head tilting down on the side she was on, and his chest heaving. One hand tangled in his hair, the other ran down one of his outstretched arms, squeezing muscle. 

 

" _ Fuck, FUCK! _ " he groaned, his overly-sensitive and teased nerves betraying him, stoking the fire in him to a dangerous level. His breaths were ragged growls as she continued to taste his neck and throat. He did everything he could to not whimper, but when she licked a delicate line over his Adam's apple, he lost that battle. That choked whimper let her know she had him, and a satisfied grin spread across her lips.

 

"Has the Devil reached his limit?" She cooed, sitting up on him and watching those beautiful lips tremble. She reached behind her and, finally, grabbed his cock in a tight hold. A long, deep groan escaped his lips, and he growled while he lifted his head and neck as far as he could. She looked at him, that dangerous expression she did not fear, jaw tensed and lips twitching. She knew if she could see his eyes, she would not be met with brown. Wetness leaked out of her against his stomach all due to that look. She  _ loved  _ that look, one only Lucifer could give her. 

 

"Untie me now, or I’ll break it," he muttered, his voice low and assertive. He nodded his head in the direction of the headboard behind him, tensing his arms as he waited for her decision. She shivered with need at his words and swore she saw smoke puff out with his breath. 

 

"Show me what you can do," she moaned, pressing her hands on his chest and grinding down over his stomach, her thighs squeezing his ribs. 

 

Lips curled back, he bared his teeth with an animalistic growl. The vibrations running from his chest and stomach directly into her dripping folds, rubbing against him. Flexing his arm muscles, he yanked at his bindings, easily tearing out the metallic ring-anchors from the wooden framework of his bed. With a hiss, he tore away the improvised blindfold, meeting Chloe’s dilated blue eyes with blazing hellfire. Without breaking eye contact, he got rid of the ropes on his wrists, while the continuous rumble of growls emitting from his throat, made it unmistakably clear that she held no control over him anymore. He was going to take what was his.

 

She trembled, from both arousal and a small fraction of anxiousness about what he was going to do to her. She wasn’t afraid he’d hurt her, of course - she knew he never would - but she had never managed to get him to  _ this  _ stage before. She had tempted and lured out the beast to come out and play. While before she had been perfectly safe, now she was at his mercy.

 

With his wrists freed, his hands roughly gripped into her flanks and with a push he rolled her body beneath his own. Her thighs bent and spread to have his frame settle in between her legs, she reached to caress over his stubble, gazing back at him in fascination of the unleashed Devil. He brushed her hand away sharply and pinned her down, making her feel his weight, his height and the pulsing, rock hard cock, close to the brink of explosion. “Remember what I told you, what I wanted to do to you?” he spoke in a dangerously deep voice, indicating, once again, he was not going to be a gentle lover this evening.

 

Chloe arched up against him as best as his strong, muscular body would allow it, heels digging into his firm butt cheeks. Biting her lip she shook her head, trying her best to offer him just another small nudge of cheekiness. “You wanted to do so many things… Which one of them do you mean?”

 

His lips curled into a sinister smirk and his crimson eyes began to travel over her body, taking her in with devious thoughts swarming his mind. With a snarl he snatched for her wrists, forcefully pressing them into the mattress above her head, drawing out a squealing moan from her in playful protest. “I’m going to do  _ all  _ of them.” he growled in response. Without her able to wiggle out, he swiftly took one of his previous bindings and tied it around both her wrists in a tight lacing, knowing it was enough to be uncomfortable and certainly tight enough for her not to be able to get out of.

 

Her hands secured and unable to be in his way or distract him, Lucifer leaned back to sit in a kneeling position. Hooking his right arm beneath her left leg, he pulled her closer and angled his hips. He felt a surge go through him like liquid fire, when his cock’s head pressed against her wet entrance. He had never been truly rough with her before, but this time was different. He wanted to bury himself inside her as deep and hard as he possibly could and he knew she had no objections to that. That’s why he was not afraid to let go. 

 

He thrust into her dripping, needy channel with a long growl, pushing through her tight, contracting walls until he felt his glans press against her cervix. Chloe groaned and jerked from the sudden, slightly painful invasion, her mouth hanging open in feverish breathing. Her reaction made his mouth water with the immediate need to release, but he wanted to prolong his climax until he had her crying out in pleasure from her own orgasm. He was certainly greedy and egoistical; to bring her pleasure and make her cum on him was not on his mind. It was solely him seeking the utmost pleasure of gushing his release into her depths, while her muscles milked him dry.

 

“Mmm…. What a wonderfully tight pussy you have. So perfect to get thoroughly fucked.” he murmured, feeling his cock twitch inside her in agreement. He began to move, again, not gentle, not slow, but immediately started to give her the Devil she so willingly released. Brutishly thumping his hips against her, he dug his fingers into her leg, and bent over her. Holding his weight with one hand gripping into the mattress beside her head, he closed the distance to her face and forced his tongue into her mouth, urging her to release a wave of uncontrolled, lustful moans. 

 

Her mind was already on a different level of existence, having transitioned into a plane of bliss the moment she felt his cock mercilessly impale her. She was already a whimpering mess beneath him, feeling her inner walls release more and more fluids, as the way he fucked her only turned her on even further. She tried to keep her eyes on him, tried to savour the wild look in his eyes, but lost the fight when she felt him change his angle. Eyes squeezing shut in a mixed wave of pleasure and pain, she cried out his name like the key to her salvation and imminent doom. Her body knew what it wanted, and it was all of it.

 

And all of a sudden she was left empty, groaning from the loss of fullness and the lack of friction. It took her a second to realize what had happened, when suddenly she felt herself being rolled around, chest and face pressing into the sheets. Again, she felt his weight press down against her, his lips attacking the back of her neck as he ground his hips against her ass, his slick cock, thrusting back ruthlessly into her dripping heat. He knew she was soon about to lose her mind, the rollercoaster of pleasure and pain he sent her on was an addictive limbo for her body and soul. He was giving her the first taste of a forbidden fruit, tainting her with a desire she didn’t know she had, but would never want to miss  from now on.

 

He was in a carnal frenzy, relishing each thrust as he felt her warm, wet sanctuary clenching around him, the first small tremors announcing her fall as he thrust her along the blades edge. Using one arm to keep him balanced, he fisted his other into her hair, yanking her head sideways so as to see her flustered expression. “Tell me, my lewd, needy Detective. Let me hear what you need from me…” She winced and her brows came together in a short sting of pain, but her muscles quickly went lax once again, mouth falling open in spurts of moans and appreciating smiles.

 

“More…” she panted, her body being ground into the mattress with Lucifer’s sharp thrusts. All she felt and needed was him. More of him. Everything of him. “Harder. Please… please, Lucifer, fuck me harder.” She wasn’t asking. She was begging. He could clearly hear it in the sound of her voice, see it in her desperate expression, feel it in the way she tightened further around his shaft. 

 

“Yesss… I told you I will have you begging.” he growled lowly and released her hair from his grip, only to slide his entire arm around her shoulder and chest, holding their bodies against each other in a tight embrace. Fixated from him, all she could do was to bathe in the ocean of lechery he offered her. “So hungry for my cock…” he murmured against her ear with a pert, devious grin. She shuddered in response, nodded her cheek against the silken sheets, gasping for air to try to help her stay conscious. “I’ve got so much cum for you, you’ll gush from the overflow.”

 

Lips falling down against her shoulder, he kissed and bit into her flesh, grunting and moaning as he pounded her harder as they both desired. The tension inside his balls drew up further, his willpower to withstand his release close to crumbling. It didn’t take long with his hard, precise and brutally pleasing thrusts, to have her falling apart. She released a blissful cry and he closed his eyes, savouring the feels of her muscles tensing and her walls cramping around him. She pulled him in deeper, if even possible, urging him to follow her with milking contractions on his member. “ _ FUCK! _ ” he groaned out with a hiss, the pressure in his balls pumping in a quaking release as he spilled his load into her sinfully tight cavern.

 

The moments after his release were like coming out of a fog. His vision was clearing, his senses were no longer burning, the pure need to aggress was subsiding. His breath was beginning to calm and he observed the woman beneath him; her skin glistening like honey, pink hand prints marking her slender frame, and her golden locks a tangled mess. She was absolutely breathtaking, bit he wasn't even close to being finished with her. He did, after all, keep his promises. 

 

He gathered his wits, massaging the globes of her ass while she caught her breath. He was pleased, but not yet satisfied; there was so much more left in him. He bent down and started planting kisses to her salty skin, pulling out of her as he made his way down. He paid special attention to the small dimples on her lower back, reaching down to press her legs together. His hands worked back up her thighs as he bit each of her cheeks, savoring the way the soft flesh could be sucked into his mouth. With his palms under the front of her hips, he lifted her ass up to his face. He moaned at the sight of her pussy dripping from the mass of both their cum and dove into the sexual buffet. She finally made a move to show signs of life by stretching her bound wrists above her head, pulling at the sheets.

 

She ground her hips back into him, sucking in a deep breath when his tongue plunged deep inside her. He moaned at the taste of their combined efforts coating her inner walls. She was trying to push onto him more, but he ignored her efforts and moved his tongue down to her clit, flicking the nub until she was quaking. Just when he felt one of her legs start shaking uncontrollably, he pulled away and flipped her over. Her expression was more than he could have hoped for: a wonderful marriage of frustration and need. 

 

She looked up at him through hooded lids, but she could see his expression soften a little. He moved to straddle her waist, effectively pinning her down while leaning over and grabbing her bound hands. He pulled them close to his chest, well within her view, and bent down to suck and nibble each of her fingers. His cock started to fill and come back to life, nestling between her breasts while his teeth scraped down the sides of her hands and caught on the rope. He tugged on the rope, winking at her with it between his teeth before continuing to kiss down her arms. 

 

He bent down even lower, kissing each of her biceps before dropping her arms back above her head on the mattress. Looking down, he licked his lips as he used his hands to squeeze her tits around his lively length. "Now  _ that's _ a bloody fine sight," he groaned, rolling his hips into her chest. He reached forward with one hand, grabbing behind her neck and pulling her head up a little. She licked her lips, her gaze going straight to his cock before looking back up at him. “Open,” he ordered, and she did as she was told, opening her mouth and letting her tongue cover her bottom row of teeth. He pushed his hips forward, his throbbing member entering her mouth, cushioned by her tongue. He loved the way her plump, pink lips looked around his cock, forming a perfect ring around him. She hollowed her cheeks and pressed her tongue against the underside of his glans, earning a soft moan from him. 

 

Lucifer moved his hand to her throat and pushed her head back down on the bed. She let out a little huff, but wore a smile on her face, watching as he maneuvered himself lower on the bed. Still caged by his legs, she was helpless when his mouth attacked her breasts, licking and sucking the soft mounds before tugging each nipple with his teeth. She let out a harsh cry when one bite was particularly hard. She felt him chuckle against her flesh, but didn’t seem apologetic in the least. He continued to ravish her with his tongue, moving down to dip into her navel before dragging his teeth along the top of her mound. 

 

The lewd groan he received was exactly what he was wanting, for as much as she liked making him lose control, he liked making her lose her mind twice as much. He knew all of her spots, as well as the places next to those spots that made her tingle, but didn't drive her to climax. He pushed his way down the bed until legs slid off and he was able to kneel on his knees. He hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her down so her ass was hanging over the bed. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he watched as she arched her back and rolled her hips up towards his face. 

 

He kneaded the sides of her hips while he nibbled and licked along her slick inner thighs, all the way to the crease of her hip. He held her firmly, and no matter how hard she tried to wriggle and writhe, she was kept still. She brought her bound wrists down to try and reach for his hair, but he just moved out of the way. She almost touched his hair and he took one of her arms and held her down over her lower stomach, the other hand held onto the bindings and kept her from touching anything. He hummed against her flesh, breathing in the scent of her needy center, still a potent mix of both their arousals, making him want to dine from her for eternity. 

 

He could make this about himself, to teach her a lesson on teasing him mercilessly, like poking the caged beast with a stick, and it would still be great for her. He could take his time, tasting every bit of her he could reach, indulging himself on the feel of her clit twitching against his tongue while her walls provided a hot embrace for his fingers. He could hold her down and flick her little nerve bundle until she was convulsing from overwhelmed nerves, and he could continue as he liked. He could bring her to the brink of consciousness just to pull her back to reality with a nice slap against her dripping lips. There was so much he could do with only his mouth and hands. The real question was, where would he start? 

 

Paying no mind to her endless pleas for him to touch her, he ran his tongue through her folds, a slow, calculated movement he repeated again and again. Each time the tip of his tongue made contact with her clit, the muscles in her lower abdomen clenched under his arm. He pressed her down harder, keeping her relatively still as he continued his work. Her gasps and groans ensuring she was still with him, and still enjoying it. 

 

The taste of their mixed arousals from her dripping hole was a symphony of sin. But he was in need to hear one missing instrument that would accompany him on her way to her next crescendo. He wanted her mad, wanted her crying in heat beneath his ministrations, wanted to watch as he brought her to her limits and beyond. He knew that she had never experienced such a thing before and so far, he had always had mercy with her and stopped when she had laid utterly exhausted beneath him. But this time, it would be different. He was going to give her his all.

 

Even with the time that had passed since he came inside her, he could tell she had kept most of his release inside her. Her muscles still contracting every once in a while, her body seemed to not want to relax and let go of their combined fluids, which was quite an arousing thought for him. Smirking, he lapped over her entrance once again, gathering what small amount of cum trickled out of her before flicking up to her clit. She squirmed again, but he kept her pinned, unable to get any sort of self-inflicted pleasure from rubbing against him or touching herself. He wouldn’t have any of that. He was going to be a very merciless and egoistical Devil for the rest of the ride.

 

Growling against her little nub, he covered it like a dome with his lips and started to give it a light sucking, teasing the flesh and nerves to come alive, making the clit swell and sensitise. She released a whimpering groan, head pressing down into the sheets as her muscles contracted in a wave of pleasant spasms, not able to do anything else in his firm grip. With his mouth still covering her, he licked over the bundle of nerves in a tormenting slow pace, but soon increasing it until he had her heavily panting and groaning his name over and over.  _ That  _ was the missing instrument he wanted to hear. 

 

The moment he had her almost shuddering, he immediately withdrew from her clit, careful to not even breath against it, as he was aware, just one more tease and she would explode. No, he was not going to just give her another orgasm. Not that any of the orgasms he gave her could count as  _ normal _ . But he wanted to give her a final orgasm. One she would remember for the rest of her life as the one that tore at her mesh of sanity and opened up a whole new world for her. He would send her falling and flying at the same time.

 

He let her tremble in need and cool down from the height he had brought her to, before he delved back and returned to lick up the juices escaping her. When he deemed she had cooled down enough, he gripped on a bit tighter onto her body and sank his tongue deep into her channel, groaning at how tight she was and how divine she tasted inside. Their joined arousal was truly the best cocktail he had ever tasted, and he had tasted them  _ all _ .

 

Breathing into her heat, he lapped from her well like he had been running through the desert for days, moaning and humming in delight as her whole body quivered from his movements. Her whimpers and cries had become desperate by now. So desperate, he could hear small sobs mixed in between her heavy breathing. He knew she was in absolute bliss, but also at the brink of losing her mind, wanting to fall over the edge more than anything else in the world. It was exactly what he wanted.

 

When he felt she was about to fall, feeling the first convulsing tremors around his tongue, he pulled away once again and gave her thick clit a sharp, calculated slap from his hand on her stomach. He knew it would sting, painfully, not enough to be pull her out of her happy bubble, but enough discomfort to make her fall behind in a distance to her own release. He heard her cry and hiss and curse, and he relished in her torture. Oh, he knew, he was the best punisher in the whole existence. 

 

Satisfied, his own throbbing cock twitching in approval, he grinned with mischief and slowly rose to a standing position. Keeping her legs spread apart and her wrists pinned, he moved to rest one of his knees next to her thigh, his other in between her legs. Bending over her, his eyes took in the picture of devilish and lustful insanity he had painted:

 

Chloe’s chest was quickly heaving from heavy breaths. She was covered in a delicious film of sweat and her skin flushed pink from heat. At some places he could see his marks already shining through, scratches and bruises claiming her as his. Her lower lip trembled in need and from the maddening tension he held her body in, and her eyes had rolled up, unable to stay focused on anything. Now was the time he’d make the last sting, holding her sane and conscious, and tearing apart.

 

Gripping her bindings, he pulled her further up on the bed, before hooking his arms beneath her legs. Raising her butt and placing her on his thighs, he bent over her, her legs draped over his shoulders, giving him the perfect angle. She let out a surprised yelp when he leaned in towards her calves and roughly sunk his teeth in, letting his cock stroke over her wet folds, but without brushing over her sensitive clit. Bending further over her, keeping her wrists pinned above her head, he lightly slipped his free hand around her neck, his face inches away from hers. His lubricated cock ready to press inside, he let out a rumbling growl. “Look at me.” he ordered her, his voice as deep and his eyes burning like when ordering to his demons.

 

She was going crazy. The odd thing was, she was aware of it somehow. The world around her had twisted and turned into a rollercoaster of ups and downs, curves and loops, making her lose her orientation and every sense for what was being done to her. The only thing she knew was, she was in a rocking sea of pleasure and every once in a while a wave of pain made her snap back from ultimate relief. At first it had made her uncomfortable and irritated, grumpy almost. But Lucifer knew his ways, and now she was anticipating each wave as well as each moment of pleasure he put her in.

 

The sound of his voice was like a rolling thunder, crawling beneath her skin and surging through her nerves, setting them on fire. Squeezing her eyes and blinking several times, she forced herself to focus and look up at him. She heard herself groan, feeling his big palm lightly squeezing around her neck and when she found his eyes, she knew he was gazing straight into her soul. Without his appearance having changed, he had still become something else. Showing her a side of him, that she was sure, nobody else had ever seen. He had turned into a magnificent being, a god in his own realm of pleasure. 

 

His tongue brushed out a little, moisturizing his lips before they spread further and they shared their heated, trembling breaths with each other. Red eyes, flickering with the immortal flames of hell, held her soul captive while his tall frame did the same to her body. And just then, when he knew he held everything of her, he sheathed himself back inside her and tore her universe apart.

 

The stars swarming in her vision were of his creation, a million vibrant explosions of ecstacy invading every pore of her existence only dulled by the feel of his cock buried inside her. After enjoying his fill of touching parts of her no one had touched, other than the child she had carried in her womb, he lifted her bound wrists and threw the loop of her arms over his head. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist before he pulled them up off the bed to a standing position. He held her strongly in his arms, her legs clinging to his sides, and he kept his fiery gaze in her oceans of blue. His eyes were the blazing star in the universe they were creating, and they kept her grounded, unable to drift into the vast nothingness that surrounded them. 

 

He lowered one of his hands to cup under her ass, moving his arms to raise and lower her on his shaft. With her wrists bound, she couldn't reach to grab his hair, so she pulled her arms and forced his face closer to hers. He followed, but left enough distance so he could still stare into her eyes. He was so deep like this, letting her sink down over his length until there was no more room inside her. She relished in the pressure, taking every inch of him in and feeling as complete as she ever could. 

 

"Listen to me carefully, Chloe," he whispered, his features unstrained by her wright in his arms. "As much control I have over you in this moment," he started, rolling his hips up to meet her center, softly groaning when she tightened around him. "You have twice as much over me." If there was a way to show her that, he would have done it, but she knew he never lied; anything spilling from his lips was the absolute truth. 

 

"Every way I take you, fill you with my body, and captivate your soul, you take so much more from me,” he continued to whisper, all while staring at her. She couldn’t look away, even if she had wanted to, it as if they were in their own trance, hypnotising each other and speaking in tongues. “Every time I hold you down and devour you, I do it because your body has asked it from me, right?” His eyes glossed over and his lips remained parted. There was no part of her he could not see, no secret corner for her to hide behind. She was fully bare, body and soul, and he was caressing all of it in crackling fire. 

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, trying to keep her head up. She was beginning to lose the battle, she was down to her last soldier, her David to his Goliath. He began moving her body faster, pressing her harder against him in a powerful, slow dance. 

 

“Your body is my scripture, and I can read every detail off of you,” he groaned, lowering his gaze down to her connected bodies before bringing them back to her eyes. “Your hips beg me for more with every tilt, your legs command me deeper will every pull, and that mouth, that mouth sings for me to take you harder, and you know I will.” He watched her jaw clench, he was forcing her to stay right on the precipice, but he would not let her fall, not yet. Not until she heard every last word of his Psalms to her. 

 

“You ask all of this from me because you know I will give it to you, I will be your angel and your devil when you need it, I will bring you light and eternal damnation when you want it,” he murmured, his breath against he lips. “You let me give you the best of both sides of me, and for that, I am eternally yours, as you are mine.” 

 

“Yes, yours,” she cried out in a whisper, nodding her head nonsensically, forcing her eyes to stay open and focus on the absolutely divine entity holding her.  

 

“All mine,” he agreed, licking his lips at the feel of her body violently shaking in his arms. She was ready to cum, she desperately needed to release, and he wanted to create a supernova in their universe alongside her. “Now I beg you, Chloe, please, fall with me,” he moaned, closing the distance between their faces and letting his tongue snake out to lick her bottom lip. “Please cum for me.”

 

In that moment, she could not make a sound. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and the corners of her eyes relaxed. She felt every muscle in her used body tighten before melting into a pool of blissful nothingness. With what vision she had left, she watched Lucifer’s lips part, his eyes blink slowly before opening to a pure, fiery blaze as his head fell back slightly. Her vision was jolting from his thrusts, while he emptied himself into her for a second time. Before everything faded away until all she could see were two orbs of fire and she saw the most beautiful angel in all of creation become his beast. The corners of her lips turned up, and she floated into the abyss of black matter left by the explosion of their galaxy. 

 

Unsure of how much time had passed, she felt soft lips trailing over her neck, a warm hand cupping the other side of her face. She could feel the cool, silky sheets beneath her heated flesh as well as a solid presence against her side. She realized her eyes were already opened, and her vision started to refocus out of its disoriented state. The lips on her neck moved up, the hand on her cheek turning her head to meet his tender kiss while his leg draped over hers. 

 

He made sure to hold most of his own weight and not press down against her any more than he wanted for the time being. Their bodies still connected, he moved his lips with hers in an almost chaste way, careful to give her time to gather her bearings. Pulling his face just slightly away from hers, he brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face, and he could tell from the way her dilated pupils began to shrink, that she was gaining her focus back. “Look who’s back.” he quipped in a whisper, lips brushing back over her cheek. He heard her let out a soft whimpering moan, the softest he had ever heard from her, and chuckled. “Well, that was quite the ride, wasn't it?” A gentle smile on his lips, he watched her blink again a few times and finally he could see, how she truly focused and realized where she was and what had happened.

 

Not sure she could trust her voice just yet, she just stared back at him, wondering when his eyes had turned back to their deep brown color. Out of reflex she moved her arms with the never ceasing need to touch him, and realized, her wrists were unbound. Another subconscious groan escaped her mouth, and she felt her body aching  _ everywhere _ . She moved her hands until she met his flanks, weakly caressing over them. She took her time, grateful that he gave her a moment to adjust and just relax, when her mind tried to process everything she had experienced. For how much time had they had sex? Certainly hours, if not a whole freaking day, she thought with a satisfied smile spreading on her lips. She noticed his brown eyes slowly wandering over her features, his fingertips lightly caressing her jawline. She realized he was still waiting for a response, and offered him a small, but confident nod. Yes, it had been quite a ride.

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled just as long, content to feel her in their divine afterglow. “Been floating on another plane, hm? Did you see the light, darling?” he breathed, the smile on his lips never fading and a little glisten visible in his eyes.

 

She licked her lips, feeling the burning of tears build up, and a wave of utter joy washed through her. “The light?” she snickered softly, shaking her head. “Rather a freaking universe that exploded.” 

 

He chuckled at her response, keeping his weight off of her by shifting up on his forearms. "As proud as I am at that, I'm glad you decided to come back down to me," he breathed against her cheek, nuzzling in her hair. He inhaled her scent, bathing in her sweet, floral fragrance and sighing in contentment. He loved the feel of her silky hair tickling his face. It felt like her touch: light and caring. 

 

"So, did you like your surprise?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. She curled into his side, cuddling against his chest and planting a few light kisses to his hot skin. She tilted her head up so she could see his satisfied and purely happy expression. When he looked like this, really at peace, she could see how his eternal existence had weighed on him. Almost a bittersweet look, as if he knew this moment was like a blink in time for him. Just a sliver of paradise in a canyon of despair. 

 

"Oh, yes, I did," he purred, holding her tighter and tickling her neck with his nose. "The card was lovely, darling. Never received one with such a… multidimensional outcome." 

 

She let out a soft murmur of approval, satisfied with her bold move and each stage of the evening. She paused to think for a while, soothed from his fingertips gently stroking her sides as he held her close. Images of her previous big-bang experience, literally and metaphorically, came up in her mind and she felt awestruck once again. “What actually happened?” she whispered, and tilted her head to look up at him. When she was met with a frown from him, she clarified, “I mean… when I came, it was like I could see a whole universe being created and millions of stars went ablaze. I could feel every vibration, every atom moving and bursting with energy before everything exploded like a supernova.”

 

He listened intently, watching as her eyes excitedly blinked while she spoke of her experience, feeling overwhelmed with just  _ how _ special she was. “I think, you experienced a bit of divinity there.” he breathed and lovingly kissed her forehead. It was her time now to look at him puzzled, so he went on to explain. “You’re a miracle, Chloe. I could show you a glimpse of the creation of a new universe, of something we both are able to create with each other. Holding you in my arms, having you take the best of me, and you giving me all of your glory, then that’s what we can do.”

 

She took in his explanation, although she felt her mind incapable of really understanding what he said. Her mind was far too exhausted to grasp celestial matters of creations, and got stuck on him calling her a miracle. He seemed to have noticed her brain suffering from the overload and complexity of information and tenderly raised her chin to meet his lips. Sighing contently against him, she let him lead the slow strokes of tongues and light pecks of lips. 

 

After a few minutes of sweet, gentle kisses they broke apart, gazing at each other as if they were the only two beings in existence. He was still over her, his slender hips fitting perfectly between her thighs, his cock still inside her. “Detective,” he began, lovingly nuzzling his nose against hers, “I want you to know, that was a unique experience for me, as well.” The truth was, she hadn’t been the only one to see the light. He had glimpsed at the sea of stars as well. “You see, I've had great sex before, obviously, because,” he paused and pointed a thumb at himself, “ _ me _ , but it's never been like  _ that _ .”

 

Caressing above his stubbles with one hand, she let the fingertips of her other draw circles over his shoulder blade, knowing how sensitive the areas of his hidden appendages were to her touch. “Well, Lucifer,” she responded, putting equal emphasis on addressing him, “As flattered as  _ I _ am, your favourite human detective would really enjoy a shower right now. Would you be so kind as to disconnect?” she quipped in a soft teasing manner, lowering her gaze to where their bodies still remained joined.

 

He scoffed, a wicked smirk forming at the corners of his open mouth. "Now, why would I ever want to do that?" He asked, raiding his eyebrows before his cock roared back to life inside her heated core. She didn't have time to answer, instead she groaned when he rolled his hips against hers, both chuckling and holding on to each other tighter. 

 

"Such stamina," she moaned, smiling in a way that showed she wasn't the least bit surprised. She pulled her legs up, he knees resting along his ribs as he continued his long, languid thrusts into her. 

 

"If it weren't for your highly inconvenient human needs, I would never stop doing this," he replied, pushing himself up onto his fists, getting a better angle to plunge into her depths completely. Although he smiled down at her, that sweet, loving smile she found to be adorable and heart melting, she knew he was absolutely serious. He really never would stop. 

 

"But you've made such a mess of me," she whined, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes while biting her plump bottom lip. His response was unexpected, and with a growl, he rolled them over, sitting up so she was now straddling his lap and his feet were on the floor. Chloe let out a surprised squeal, but she wrapped her limbs around him instinctively.

 

"Quite right, Detective, I have," he groaned, standing from his seat on the bed and walking them towards his bathroom. He remained sheathed inside her, and every step let his cock press into her most sensitive areas. "But believe me, I can fix that without stopping.” he moaned as he walked her into the open shower, pushing her against the cold tiles. “Just let me show you how good I can scrub you clean while keeping my favorite places messy."

**Author's Note:**

> We live to hear your groans! Well, we mean... your "comments" of course. Give us your un-censored, cheeks-are-still-flushed-red feedback before you head to the shower :D
> 
> Again, we had a blast writing this together! Aren't we some naughty brain-twins?  
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> More naughtiness is already being prepared and cumming your way.
> 
> Until the next time!!!


End file.
